ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Giddings
. |status =Alive |datestatus =2370 |actor =Lorine Mendell }} Lieutenant Diana Giddings was a Starfleet officer and junior engineer aboard the . Her quarters were located on deck 7, room number 3255. ( ) Service history 2364 She was working in engineering when Q appeared for the first time aboard the Enterprise-D in 2364, and was later seen in a marketplace in Farpoint Station on Deneb IV. ( ) She was affected by polywater intoxication like the rest of the crew. After working on the bridge and on the master systems display, she was seen kissing a male crewmember in main engineering. ( ) She was accompanying Lutan, the ruler of Ligon II to the holodeck when Natasha Yar showed him the aikido program. ( ) Later that year, she was present when Kosinski and The Traveler were conducting experiments in engineering aboard the Enterprise. ( ) She was also working in engineering shortly after the death of Lieutenant junior grade Singh. ( ) She passed the quarters of Captain Picard while the ship was in orbit of Rubicun III. ( ) She was manning an aft console of the bridge when Captain Jean-Luc Picard was under the control of a Ferengi thought maker and attacked the USS Enterprise with the , ( ) and again a little later when the crew encountered Q for the second time. ( ) Giddings was seen roaming the corridors when the Enterprise was in orbit of Haven and Torona IV. ( ) She served as relief ops officer for Wesley Crusher and later as relief tactical officer for Natasha Yar when an away team beamed down to the surface of Omicron Theta. ( ) Giddings was working in an overcrowded sickbay helping treat patients for a virus from Quazulu VIII that most of the crew had contracted while in orbit of Angel I. ( ) She walked through the corridors, close to one of the docking ports of the ship when the USS Enterprise-D was docked at Starbase 74, shortly before everyone had to abandon the ship because of a faked warp core breach simulated by the Bynars. ( ) Harry Bernard nearly bumped into her in when running through a corridor. ( ) ]] She was on duty on the bridge and later in engineering when the microbrain from Velara III was brought aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Wesley Crusher nearly ran into her in a corridor while he was trying to catch up with Jake Kurland; later she was working in engineering. ( ) She was working in engineering when Worf gave the Klingons Konmel and Korris a tour of the ship. ( ) She was on duty on the bridge when the Enterprise was approaching the star Delos and shortly thereafter received a distress call from the Ornaran freighter Sanction. ( ) Giddings was also doing duty on the bridge when the ship experienced time loops in late 2364. ( ) She was just leaving the bridge when the Enterprise reached Earth in late 2364. She was also walking along a corridor when Admiral Gregory Quinn beamed aboard the ship. ( ) also listed a Diana Giddings as being in command of the .}} She was on the bridge shortly before the Enterprise made contact with the Romulans after decades of silence. ( ) 2365 By 2365 she had switched to the sciences division. Giddings visited Ten Forward when Captain Picard met Doctor Katherine Pulaski for the first time. ( ) Early that year she was having a short affair with Thadiun Okona when he was aboard the Enterprise-D as his ship, the Erstwhile, was undergoing repairs. She welcomed him in her quarters, very lightly dressed. ( ) She was seen in a corridor when Data was taken over by Doctor Ira Graves, ( ) and when the ship was in orbit of Gagarin IV. ( ) Giddings was treating several wounded patients during the ship's system problems in 2365. She was also present when Doctor Pulaski chewed at Ensign Wright and helped a doctor who was helpless without the medical technology. ( ) When a crewmember of the Enterprise came down with the flu after a visit to Nasreldine, she helped Doctor Katherine Pulaski treat the patient. ( ) 2366 By 2366 she had been demoted to crewman. She was working in sickbay, treating a wounded Darien Wallace, when Doctor Paul Stubbs was conducting experiments with his egg probe. ( ) She was also on duty when the injured Mintakan Liko was treated in sickbay, and later, when the anthropologist Mary Warren died aboard the Enterprise-D. ( ) She was on duty shortly after Marla Aster was beamed dead to sickbay and helped treat the other wounded archaeologists. ( ) She was part of the medical emergency team which transported the wounded Romulan officer Patahk to sickbay by using an anti-grav lift. Later, Giddings was working as a nurse in sickbay. ( ) Giddings was walking through a corridor towards sickbay where Seth Mendoza was treated, after he was infected by Ferengi pyrocytes and was greeted by Commander Riker. ( ) In an alternate timeline, created when the traveled back in time, Giddings was working in sickbay where she treated the wounded ''Enterprise-D crewmembers.'' ( ) She was chatting with Deanna Troi in a corridor shortly after Data was abducted by Kivas Fajo and was walking past Troi and Worf in a corridor shortly after the biennial Trade Agreements Conference. ( ) 2367 She was seen passing by Jono's guest quarters aboard the Enterprise-D when Captain Picard was visiting the boy after he had been released from sickbay. ( ) She walked through a corridor an a little later that year and passed Worf and Alexander Rozhenko, taking an extra look at the young Klingon. ( ) Giddings was walking along a corridor in mid 2367, smiling, when she saw Data, who was in costume as Ebenezer Scrooge and again walking along a corridor when Doctor Crusher told Captain Picard about strange occurrences in sickbay, due to the Paxans erasing their memories of the preceding twenty-four hours. ( ) She was sitting in Ten Forward, in civilian clothing, enjoying a drink with several other crewmembers shortly before a fight broke out in the bar due to a lack of REM sleep. ( ) Giddings was working in sickbay when Dr. Crusher and Nurse Ogawa treated Susanna Leijten. She brought Dr. Crusher something to drink. ( ) Off duty she visited Ten Forward and was talking to a science officer when Geordi La Forge slopped his drink on Chief O'Brien. ( ) She was in attendance of a concert of classical music in Ten Forward in late 2367 sitting at a table together with Miles O'Brien. ( ) 2368 She was a friend of Keiko O'Brien's. When Data, Miles O'Brien and Deanna Troi were taken over by Ux-Mal prisoners, she was taking care of the O'Briens' newborn baby, Molly, while Keiko was taken hostage by the Ux-Mal in 2368. ( ) She was on duty, carrying a small box of medical equipment walking through a corridor, when the Enterprise-D entered the FGC 47 nebula in late 2368. ( ) She had a drink in Ten Forward while the Borg Hugh was held in the detention cell of the ship. ( ) Together with Ensign Martinez, Crewman Giddings was treating a patient in sickbay shortly after the Enterprise-D started to assist a Romulan science vessel with repairs. ( ) 2369 Diana Giddings passed Data and Doctor Julian Bashir in a corridor shortly after Data experienced his second vision. ( ) She cared for the Bersallis III colonists beamed aboard by Darien Wallace. ( ) Giddings was in the audience when the play "Frame of Mind" was performed in 2369. ( ) When the Enterprise-D was stuck in time in a temporal fragment in 2369, Deanna Troi nearly ran into a frozen Diana Giddings in a corridor. ( ) 2370 Giddings was walking along a corridor, talking to another crewmember when the Iyaaran Loquel encountered a Human child, Eric Burton, for the first time. ( ) She was playing Terrace with another crewmember in Ten Forward shortly after Worf returned from a bat'leth tournament on Forcas III. ( ) She was in Ten Forward, in civilian clothes, when the Boraalan Vorin stumbled into the bar. ( ) Giddings was present in Ten Forward when D'Arsay artifacts started to materialize all over the ship. ( ) When the crew was beginning to feel the changes caused by Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome, Giddings, in civilian clothing, was having a drink in Ten Forward. ( ) She beamed down to Maranga IV, together with Armstrong, Alfonse Pacelli, Russell, and other Enterprise-D crewmembers to attend the Kot'baval Festival. She later enjoyed a drink with a fellow crewmember in Ten Forward and left the bar when Worf started yelling at K'mtar. ( ) Giddings was on duty in sickbay when Jason Vigo suffered from a seizure and had to be taken to sickbay immediately. ( ) Appendices Background information Diana Giddings was played by regular background actress and stand-in Lorine Mendell. She was seen in many TNG episodes, in the first season usually wearing the skant uniform style and working in engineering. Her name was never spoken in dialogue – the script of calls her "A well-endowed female crewmember"; in the script of she is called a "supernumerary" – but is given on her door sign in the former of those episodes. The Star Trek Encyclopedia incorrectly spells her name as "Dianna Giddings". Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** de:Diana Giddings fr:Diana Giddings, Diana Giddings, Diana Giddings, Diana Giddings, Diana Giddings, Diana